


My Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels are held as pets in modern society, degrading them to nothing more than playthings for rich humans. In this world Sam, a boy of twenty one, who was left by his brother a year ago, gets one of these Angels himself, because he can’t stand the loneliness in his house anymore. But he doesn’t know what he brings upon him when buying the stubborn Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No one remembered a time when Angels were free anymore, for centuries they have been enslaved by humanity. At first they only used them as workers, as slaves in the most common sense, but over the years things changed, the humans holding them found out that they could breed Angels, that they could steal what made them special. The best looking and strongest female angels were held in stables, the strongest males impregnating them whenever they were ready. The Angels, nothing more than babies with wings, were ripped off their grace shortly after they were born, and were then raised until they were ready to be sold. All this went on for so long that it was normal, that Angels were seen as something like dogs or even worse, slaves and pets. Today most of them are only held as workers or pets, some as housemaids if their owners feel like it.

An Angel is worth the money it brings, nothing more. Most humans treat them bad, punish them for mistakes, hold them in small sheds. They don’t have rights, they don’t even count as creatures with feelings, even though they can feel, just as humans do. Sometimes Angels manage to flee, usually its not long until they get caught again by authorities, who have special centers for those escapees. The few that manage to stay free are never to be seen again, but rumors around the Angels say that they escaped to a city where no humans live, where they can be in peace. Of course no one knows where this city is or if it even exists, but it’s a dream of most Angels to be free one day and to see this city for themselves.

Of course there are also some Angels who breed with human females, but their children are abominations in the human society, often living as outcasts outside of the cities, hunger driving them from one day to the other and nothing will ever change for them. They are looked down on even by Angels. These children are normal until they reach the age of twenty five, appear human and most of the time don’t even know for themselves what they truly are, not until their wings break free shortly after their birthday and slap the truth into their faces. Some of them manage to disguise as true Angels, but mostly, once people notice they suddenly spread wings, they are thrown out of their homes and their life ends in misery.

And in this world, in this society that treats celestial beings like slaves and pets, lives a boy of twenty one, who is disgusted by the way others treat those creatures, who never had such a pet because he didn’t want to be part of this misery. The boy had a brother, a brother he loved dearly and all his life it was only them, until one day his brother simply vanished.

Twenty years ago, shortly after the younger boy, Sam, was born, his brother was found in the cold rain outside of an orphanage, crying and holding his baby brother pressed against his chest so he wouldn’t get wet. No one knew who their parents were, no one in the small town had ever seen them in their life. The older one said his name was Dean and that his brother’s name was Sam, but that’s all they ever got from him, despite their age. Dean was four years old, Sam merely six months. The two boys stayed at the orphanage for two years and whenever Sam was separated from Dean he would scream and cry until he was back by his side. Dean was always protective of his brother, he fed him, he changed his diapers and whenever he had a nightmare he would crawl into his crib and sleep by his side.

When Dean was six a couple came into the orphanage and instantly fell in love with the two boys. They adopted them very fast and for the next years the two boys lived a happy life, still together, still loving each other dearly. They went to school, not always together, but Dean waited for Sam every day to take him home and brought him to school just the same. When Dean was eighteen and Sam fourteen an accident ripped them out of their apple pie live though, leaving the brothers without their parents for the second time, but this time it was even worse. Because Sam was still counting as a child the authorities wanted to take him away from Dean, even though the older one would have taken care of him, like he always did. When they insisted on putting Sam back into the orphanage Dean put his brother, clothes and all the money he could get his hands on into his car and drove into the night.

Their adoptive parents had money, enough money so Dean could bribe an older man to buy a house with it in a bigger, far away city, where they would have peace. Now it was only them again, but they both coped with the situation, at least they still had each other. Dean dropped school and started to work and whenever Sam had the chance he worked too, helping Dean earn a living, sometimes as a waiter, sometimes as a babysitter and more than often he took dogs for a walk, but he didn’t mind.

By the time Sam was twenty and Dean’s twenty-fifth birthday came near they were both happy, Sam even found a girlfriend and had some friends too, unlike Dean, who was always more of a loner. After his birthday he was strange though, he went out more often, always coming home way after Sam fell asleep and he barely saw him anymore until he woke up one morning and found a note on the kitchen table.

_“Sam, you’re old enough to make it on your own now. I’m leaving you mom and dad’s money in the safe, just make sure to not spend it all on something stupid okay? I will call you soon, let you know I’m fine. But now I have to go my own way and I just want you to be happy, so I can’t take you with me._

_I’m sorry.  
Dean”_

This note and nothing else was left of his brother. Sam searched the whole house for hours, only finding many of Dean’s clothes gone, as well as his car in the parking lot. Sam was devastated, he never thought Dean could do this, that he could just leave, not even telling him goodbye. The promised call never came, Sam didn’t even leave the house for over a week, just waiting and hoping for Dean to come back, but he didn’t.

It took Sam two whole months to be himself again, to be able to accept the fact that he was alone now. He hated being alone, but without Dean there was no one else he could go to, even his girlfriend left him after he wouldn’t stop mourning his lost brother. Around that time he talked with his friend Kevin for the first time again, who suggested that he should just get a pet to distract him, but Sam refused. He was allergic to cats and dogs and he would never buy an Angel, he didn’t want to be part of this mess they were stuck in. It wasn’t until six months later, when Sam was so lonely that he could barely take it anymore, that he seriously considered this step. An Angel would be someone he could talk to at least, not like a bird or fish or whatever. And maybe he could help one of them to not live like a pet…

The Angels, celestial beings of pure power, if not stolen from them, were a valued good these days. They held pet markets for them, there were even shops just for their clothing, food, toys and whatnot, but only the richest used them, and they abused them to no end. They spoiled their pets when they were good and even the slightest mistake, or no mistake at all, just their owners own cruelty, made them lose everything again. It was a concept that disgusted Sam deeply and was just wrong in his eyes.

The high prices some wanted for their Angels when they sold them normally depended on how good they were in shape, how strong they were, and of course on their wings. Two wings, black or gray, were worth the least, while the ones with more striking colors were worth more. And of course more wings meant more money. That was the reason many Angels were already killed at birth, because their wings were valuing them too low and raising them would cost the breeders too much money.

Sam still wasn’t sure if he really wanted to buy an Angel when he went to the market not far away from his house, almost all of the money he owned in his pockets. This place made him sad, all the Angels he saw were in chains, their skins bruised and the little bit of clothing they wore was more of a cloth than what he had seen in the pet shops. And their wings were tied together, no exceptions, he saw dozens of Angels who looked like they would rather die than sit in the cold like this, freezing and humiliated.

He almost wanted to go home, forget this ridiculous plan, when he suddenly heard someone yell behind him, an angry voice that was surely directed at one of the Angels, followed by the rustling of chains and a growl so deep and hurt that he just had to turn around. And then he saw _him_.

This was by far the most stunning Angel he had seen on the whole market. He was throwing himself into the chains again and again, trying to free himself and cutting his skin open with them. His wings, a color like the sun, a mixture of gold and orange, were tied together and they were much larger than the ones he had seen on the other Angels. And Sam had to admit that he was beautiful.

As fast as he could Sam walked over to the Angel and his owner, determined to buy this one, no matter the price. He couldn’t stand seeing him struggle and fighting like this, fighting for freedom while being held in chains like a monster.

“Hey, buddy! How much for this one?” he said loud, his voice showing authority when there was none. He remembered what Kevin told him, that he had to sound strong in front of the merchants or they would rip him off completely.

The man pulled the Angel back once more, forcing him to stay still finally, and looked up.

“This one? Twenty five thousand. He’s worth it. You see these wings? He is a fighter.”

Sam fought the urge to swallow, instead he inspected the Angel further, who now built himself up to his full height and damn, he was big, bigger than he expected. A broad chest, merely covered by a ragged old shirt, and muscles that proved the owner’s words. His face was the one of a true Angel though, blue eyes glared at Sam, filled with hate and anger, the short blonde hair ruffled from his struggle. Yes, he wanted this Angel, he didn’t deserve to be treated like this, not at all.

He reached into his pocket, taking out the money he brought with him, barely enough for this damn high price, but it would work. He hesitated for a moment though, looking back at the owner.

“For this price he’s not behaving very well. Can you guarantee me he won’t try to flee? I don’t want to waste my money on a runaway.” He scoffed.

“He needs a strong hand, that’s all. Treat him well and he will crawl to your feet.” The owner laughed and Sam shook his head. What a disgusting human being. He handed the money over and watched how the man removed all chains but the ones holding the Angel’s hands together, as well as the choker. Handing the leash over to Sam he nodded once and wished him good luck and a nice day.

So now he had his own pet Angel. Sam tried to keep his head held high when he left the market, the still silent Angel following him in defeat. He was glad the house wasn’t too far away, he wasn’t too sure if he could handle the Angel if he tried to escape, even running he would be much faster than the human, not to talk about his strength in a fistfight, even with the chains.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam brings his new ‘pet’ home, but for him the Angel is not that. It’s different than with his brother, for Lucifer things that seem normal to Sam are not, but he tries his best to help him and hopes that he will like being with him.

Sam had experienced a lot of loss and pain in his life, but it was nothing compared to what the Angel he just bought had to go through. Being born with wings like his, not two, not four, but six wings in the color of the sun, made him one of the most valuable Angels from his generation, maybe from all of them. He was considered beautiful, from his birth on, and was already sold the first time at the age of eight, when others were ten or older. He had been too young to fully understand why this old man took him away from his brothers and sisters, why he couldn’t stay with them anymore. He had pleaded, cried, but nothing helped. He took him away and since that day he had never seen any of the other Angels again. 

From this moment on, when his innocence was shattered within days, he had experienced nothing but cruelty, punishment and abuse. He was used as a sex slave as soon as he was able to please his owners, he was treated like dirt, kicked, hurt and whipped for things he didn’t even knew he did wrong. There was not a day in his life that he was not wishing for this to be over and he tried to flee more than he could count anymore.

One of his owners forced him to crawl the whole time he was his pet, he had to act like a dog, fetch newspapers and sticks, it was horrible, even if it only lasted a few months. He was even forbidden to wash himself, which was the worst part of it, not to mention his sleeping spot, which was a stinking old blanket on the cold floor. Not that anyone would ever let him sleep in a bed of course, but most of the time he got a pillow or dirty mattress at least.

One of his owners made the mistake of untying his wings and he used the opportunity to fly, his wings spread in the sky he almost felt the freedom, until he was shot down by his owner and punished worse than ever before for his attempt to escape. He was known for biting his owners, of fighting for his life if he even saw the slightest chance to run, but he never succeeded, without most of his eternal powers he was reduced to a shadow of what he could have been, a fading shadow.

Years and years of torture and punishment showed him one thing. It didn’t matter how nice the humans looked, they were all monsters, feeding their sick needs by watching him suffer and hurt him. A little girl, barely older than he was himself when he was forced into slavery, had fun twisting his wings and ripping out his feathers until he screamed and cried from the pain, it was her favorite thing to do.

And then came this boy, barely old enough to be called an adult, and he had the nerve to buy him. As much as he hated his current owner, every new one had been even worse than the last and this one would be just the same, no matter his age. He had been the toy of humans of all ages and he knew them…

He followed the boy home in silence, only hissing from time to time, he couldn’t even have talked if he wanted to, his throat was sore and his whole body still hurt from the beating he got the last night, before the market. His choker made everything worse, it was so tight that he could barely breathe at times, but he knew he would not get rid of this hated item so fast.

The boy walked up to a house that didn’t look like he was one of the richest people, but that didn’t have to mean a thing, the Angel knew that. The house was still too big for his liking, he preferred small houses to not get lost all the time. For the first time he stepped into his new home, or whatever you called it when you were held as a slave. Once the door was sealed the Angel looked around the room he was in, a big corridor with stairs and a high ceiling.

Sam locked the door carefully, ever since Dean was gone he was kinda scared of burglars, before he turned around and looked at the new one.

“I will remove the choker from you, okay?” Sam asked, smiling and got the Angel’s attention. “I will be careful not to hurt you, don’t worry.” He moved behind him and searched for the easiest way to get rid of the leather around the others neck. When it was finally open he carefully pulled it off and stepped back. “There, I hope that’s better.”

The Angel swallowed, now not bothered by the tight choker anymore, and nodded. This one was naive for sure. He stretched his neck a little, glad about the opportunity to use his muscles again, that were already sore and hurt. Looking back at Sam he weighted his chances of fleeing, this one looked weak and dumb enough to leave him unattended, definitely.

Sam opened the chains quickly, catching them before they fell to the ground completely. He watched the Angel closely and he rubbed his wrists, both red and definitely marked. It looked so bad that he hoped those marks would fade away again soon, it was a horrible thing to see.

“I don’t even know your name yet.” Sam suddenly said and looked up.

“Lucifer.”

The Angels voice was dry, hurting even when he spoke this one word. He had not spoken in a while, not to talk about drinking anything for almost a day, but he was used to that. Still, his throat was sore and it was painful to talk.

“Lucifer…” Sam whispered, smiling slightly. “That’s a nice name. I’m Sam.”

Lucifer nodded, his mind working. Could it be that this one was different? He knew humans were capable of very good acting of course, but when Sam had grabbed his hand and looked up he saw sadness in his eyes. His voice was low, sad too, almost as if he pitied him. Lucifer straightened himself when he followed the other into the next room, the kitchen.

“I will make you something to drink and then see if I can find some clothes for you, I’m pretty sure my brother left some here that could fit you.” Sam said and let Lucifer’s hand go. He walked over to the sink and filled a glass, still talking. “I know the clothes aren’t new, but they are clean and they’ll work until we can get you something for yourself.”

For himself… no one ever bought him clothes, yet alone new ones. He got what was left and fit him, or not. Lucifer watched the human closely when he put the glass down and then, much to Lucifer’s surprise, he left him alone in the kitchen.

Sam rushed up the stairs and gathered the clothes as fast as he could. He didn’t like being in Dean’s room, it brought back so many sad memories that he grabbed the first clothes his brother had left behind and returned to the kitchen within minutes. Lucifer was still there, standing at the door. He looked a bit lost somehow and Sam smiled sadly when his eyes fell on the tied wings. Carefully he put the clothes down, surprised to see the glass still untouched. A quick glance at Lucifer’s hands revealed him the possible reason for this and got a straw from the drawer.

“Come, sit down. You don’t have to stand there.” Sam said and did the same, then put the straw into the glass. “Maybe it’s easier this way, with your hands and all.”

Lucifer sat down too now, still a little hesitant because he was never allowed to sit at a table before, but he thankfully pulled the glass towards him and drank. It felt wonderful, the cold water eased the pain in his throat a little and he closed his eyes for a moment, sighing.

“Thank you.”

Sam smiled, Lucifer’s voice wasn’t that dry anymore and it made him happy. He shoved the clothes towards him a little.

“I hope they’re okay. Dean was a little less broad than you, but mine would be even tighter. Tomorrow we can go to the clothing shop to buy you new ones, whatever you like.”

Lucifer took one of the shirts into his hands, feeling the fabric. He didn’t really know how to react, it was the first time someone did this so he simply looked up after a while, frowning.

“Wings.”

Sam didn’t understand at first and looked from the clothes to Lucifer and back a few times until it clicked. He slapped his forehead and stood up, cursing his own stupidity.

“God, I’m so sorry! I totally forgot your wings!” he laughed, then got some scissors from the drawer. When he turned around to Lucifer he was a little nervous.

“I will cut the straps on your wings now, okay? If I hurt you, tell me.”

Slowly he stepped behind Lucifer, searching for the one strap he knew that would make all the others fall too. Before he cut it he hesitated though.

“Do me a favor please, try to hold them together until I’m out of reach. I don’t want to fly through the whole room, okay?”

He chuckled a little and when Lucifer nodded he took the strap and cut the leather. As fast as he could he cowered under the wings that Lucifer now spread and watched in awe how the golden feathers unfolded.

Lucifer was careful, he waited until Sam was in front of him before he carefully unfolded his now free wings. They hurt, in places the feathers were broken and bloody, but it felt good to be able to move them. He knew he could have easily overpowered the boy now, but somehow he didn’t want to. Sam seemed different and if he was wrong and he turned out to be the same kind of human he knew he could still escape. Sam wasn’t capable of winning if it came to a fight, Lucifer knew that.

Sam couldn’t really say what was more fascinating, the wing span, easily filling the whole kitchen, or this color, but Lucifer’s wings were stunning him. They were banged up, a lot, but that didn’t make them less beautiful. Slowly he put the scissors away, giving Lucifer time to adjust them properly. Sam quickly cut the back of the shirt open so his wings would fit through it and handed it over to him, waiting for the other to leave the room to change. What the Angel did instead was undress though, in front of Sam. The human quickly turned around, his face blushing red at the sight of Lucifer getting out of his torn shirt. He didn’t see much, but he did see the scars that covered the Angel’s chest and couldn’t help but wonder what happened to him.

Lucifer didn’t really pay attention to that, he was a pet, privacy was not for his kind. He carefully put the clothes on, making sure to not rip anything because the shirt was rather tight, but Sam was right. It was clean and it felt good to wear something that could not be described as garbage for once.

When he noticed Lucifer was done he turned around again, still slightly colored. It took him a moment to find his voice again, but when he did it was almost normal.

“I-I hope they fit.” He said before swallowing down the lump in his throat. “I’ll make us something to eat, is there anything you’d like?”

“I don’t know.”

Lucifer frowned and looked at Sam confused. Now he was asking him what he wanted to eat? It still hurt him to speak, but it was getting better slowly, that was something. He brought one of his wings to him, starting to groom it carefully. It was just something Angels did whenever they had the chance, there wasn’t an option to fight this.

“No one asks me that. I eat pet food.”

Sam made a disgusted face and shook his head.

“You won’t eat pet food here, no way. I still have some pizza from yesterday, we’ll eat that.”

Sam didn’t even think about giving Lucifer pet food, that stuff was disgusting and only god knew what they put in it. Luckily he didn’t eat much yesterday, so he still had almost a full pizza left that he reheated now. Maybe in the future he’d cook more often, real cooking, with someone else to share it he wouldn’t feel so dumb doing it. He put the pizza on the table once it was done, hoping Lucifer would be able to grab them with his hands, but he soon noticed that it was difficult for him to do even that.

Sam didn’t mind helping him while eating, he simply held a slice up for the other to eat while he did the same. It wasn’t Lucifer’s fault for not being able to do this, it was the fault of his stupid previous owners that treated him like a dog. But Sam swore to himself that he’d never do that. He liked Lucifer, a lot already, and he would rather cut his own hands off than hurt this wonderful being.

Lucifer hated that Sam had help him to eat, but he couldn’t see anything in the others eyes what told him he was judging his inability to do this alone. Maybe Sam really _was_ different. He could hope at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s strange to teach Lucifer basic human things, but Sam doesn’t mind, in fact he enjoys the Angel’s company. The only problem is, he likes him a little too much, more than he should, given their differences.

Sam had debated for two months if he should follow Kevin’s suggestion on buying a pet Angel, just to find himself disgusted by the idea itself. He always hated how people treated them, so why should he contribute to this misery? But what helped him decide in the end was not only the loneliness, which was horrible in the now empty house, but the idea that he might be able to improve the life of one of these Angels a little. He didn’t want a pet, he wanted a friend. A friend he could trust, someone who might trust him just the same.

And now he sat there, helped Lucifer eat, and he knew it was the right decision. He knew that Lucifer was suspicious of his reasons, but who could blame him? If he was treated like the other Angels he knew of it was normal. But he didn’t want to do this too. He wouldn’t treat him like a pet, like some lower creature. He would treat him equal, no matter what others might think. Because Lucifer wasn’t below him, he was worth Sam’s efforts, he was sure of that.

Lucifer had no idea what to think about Sam yet. So far he had been nice, but others tricked him into believing they were good before too, it was not a new concept for the Angel. But still, something about the boy seemed different, he just couldn’t lay a finger on it. He was still ashamed that the other had to feed him, but he was so hungry that he couldn’t help but eat. The last time he ate two days ago and that wasn’t more than disgusting pet food as usual.

When they were both done and the plate was empty Lucifer felt a lot better and Sam quickly put the dish into the sink before sitting back down, smiling. It was weird seeing his owner smile so often, even more confusing than the food and clothes.

“I hope you liked it.” Sam said and chuckled a little. “Dean always said I made good pizza, but I haven’t made it in so long. Cooking for one person is depressing.”

The Angel looked at Sam, thinking. From his words he knew the human lived alone, apparently his loss wasn’t processed yet. Which meant Lucifer himself was once again a tool being used. But that wasn’t new either.

“See, I would let you stay in Dean’s room but…” Sam took a deep breath, looking at his hands. “I just can’t do that. Not yet. I still hope he comes back, you know? But I have a guest room and the bed is very big, big enough for your wings too.”

Lucifer nodded, unsure if he could believe this. A bed, a room for himself? That was a little much. He shifted in his chair, a little uncomfortable. He wanted to believe Sam meant to be nice and wasn’t just acting, but he just couldn’t. When the human stood up suddenly he looked up at him.

“Are you tired? Or do you want to take a shower first?” he asked.

“I never showered.” Lucifer frowned. Showers were for humans, not his kind. The only thing he ever got was a bucket of cold water. But still, the idea of a shower was appealing. He knew they were warm at least.

“I can show you.” Sam suggested and held out a hand. More than confused Lucifer took it and let the human guide him out of the room, upstairs into the bathroom.

Sam wasn’t quite sure how this would work. Lucifer’s wings were so huge, would they even fit into the shower properly? And he wasn’t normally someone who stripped in front of his friends, not that he had something to hide, but it always made him uncomfortable. This time he’d swallow his pride though, Lucifer needed his help and he wouldn’t chicken out of this now, no chance.

In the bathroom Sam got rid of his shirt quickly and reached into the shower to turn it on. He turned around with an apologetic smile.

“Takes a while to heat up.”

Lucifer just nodded, unsure as Sam if this would work.

“Okay, look. I have several things here, this one is for your body, this one for your hair.” Sam handed Lucifer two bottles. “You just rub it on your body and wash it out with the water again, nothing easier than that.

Lucifer looked up, a little ashamed.

“And my wings?” he asked, almost embarrassed. Sam smiled at him and walked over to the cabin to bring another bottle to him, one he bought just for this occasion.

“I will take care of them, if you want me to.” He held the bottle up and Lucifer nodded.

The Angel didn’t mind him doing that, he couldn’t reach most of his wings without help either way, so if he wanted to help he would let him. The last time he was able to wash them when it was raining and he sneaked out, but that was weeks ago.

Sam got out of his pants and underwear, then went into the shower to regulate the temperature while Lucifer undressed. He would do this now, it didn’t matter how embarrassed he was.

“You can come in, the water is good.” He called out and the next second Lucifer stepped inside, his wings carefully following him while he turned. Sam evaded them whenever possible, even though they brushed against him sometimes, but in the end they both fit in, even if it was a little tight.

“Now, you take these and wash yourself and I’ll wash your wings, okay?”

“Okay.”

Sam waited for a moment until Lucifer started, then got some of the sensitive liquid out of the bottle that was especially made for wings. He was very careful while working on his wings, took out broken and bloody feathers and made sure the shampoo wouldn’t touch the wounds that were left. Whenever he noticed Lucifer flinch he apologized and was even more careful. By the time he was done his wings were even brighter, the color was shining and he found them more beautiful than before.

Lucifer didn’t mind him doing that, in fact it felt very nice how he did it, always paying attention to his reactions. He did what Sam did and managed to wash himself pretty good for the first time, especially liking when the warm water washed everything off. It felt good to be clean, to feel not like an animal. And being so close to Sam, his body against his own while his hands were on this sensitive part of him, it did things to the Angel he never experienced before.

Sam felt it too, it was like something that spread from his stomach, a warmth that sent shivers through his body when their skin touched. And Lucifer’s wings were almost hot to the touch, but not in a bad way. After a while the human noticed a different effect this situation had on him though, an arousing effect he didn’t take into consideration. Quickly he turned the shower off, cowering under those massive wings and jumped out of the shower to hide his undeniable erection.

“Do you feel better?” he asked, a little too fast for his own liking. “I always do after a shower. Come, let’s dry you up so you won’t get sick.”

Sam got some of the fluffiest towels he had while Lucifer stepped out of the shower, then wrapped one around himself and gave one to the Angel to dry himself. He didn’t want to upset Lucifer with what just happened, after all he didn’t do this for anything inappropriate.

“I will take care of your wings, okay?” he suggested, earning a nod from Lucifer.

Sam smiled, already stepping behind him and slowly started to rub the feathers dry. Whenever needed he brushed through the wings carefully, straightening the feathers and simply enjoying the warmth of them, a surprising contrast to Lucifer himself, whose skin was rather cold whenever he touched him.

“Thank you.” Lucifer said after a while.

He was already done, the towel now around his waist like Sam’s, and just sat there, eyes closed and let the human groom his wings. No one had done this since he left his brothers and sisters and even back then it never felt like this. Sam’s hands were so gentle, so tender and always trying not to hurt him. Lucifer felt a strange urge in him, something that was very new. He wanted to wrap his wings around this human, he felt the need to protect him. The only thing he ever wanted to do to his previous owners was run away and maybe hurt them as much as they hurt him, but Sam was different, he couldn’t deny it.

“I like your wings, Lucifer.”

Sam made a few last brushes through them before stepping in front of him. It was a little more than just liking them, he loved touching the feathers, they made him strangely happy. Now that Lucifer’s chest was without a shirt Sam saw all those scars he carried, all the horrible things people had done to him. He couldn’t stand seeing such a beautiful creature like this, because that’s exactly what he was in the human’s eyes: beautiful. He stepped up to him and, without a word, wrapped his arms around the Angel’s waist, his head resting against this broad chest. He wanted to show him that he was accepted, that he would never do such a thing to him.

It took long until Lucifer managed to react at this sudden warm touch. He was shocked at first, unable to even blink when the human wrapped his arms around him, but it felt… good. Slowly he returned the gesture, his hands closing behind the others back. And that felt even better, Sam was warm, this embrace calming somehow, soothing. Carefully Lucifer wrapped his wings around the boy, feathers brushing against his warm skin, holding him close against him.

Minutes passed while the two unlikely ones held each other and for a while Sam couldn’t have been happier. He never thought he could feel like this again, not being filled with loneliness all the time. When he pulled back, the Angel’s heartbeat still in his ears, he smiled.

“Let me show you your room, yes?”

Sam didn’t want to let Lucifer go, but holding onto him longer would have been bad. It would cause another reaction like before maybe and he didn’t want Lucifer to think he only had one thing in mind.

“A whole room?” Lucifer asked and raised a brow. Despite all this he still couldn’t believe it.

“Of course!” Sam answered, a little surprised. “Come, I’m sure you’ll like it. And if not we can change it however you like.”

Lucifer took his clothes from the shelf while Sam took his and followed him. Sam really brought him to a room, a big one with a huge bed, and Lucifer was out of words for a moment. The human walked over to the bed while putting his shirt on and shook the pillow and blanket up, humming silently.

“I hope it’s okay, I don’t have guests often but I tried to make it comfortable for you.” Sam said with an apologetic smile and looked up at the Angel.

“It’s perfect.”

Lucifer couldn’t say more, he had never had a room for himself, or a bed. And it looked so comfortable, he couldn’t wait to sleep for the first time in ages. Sam walked over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“My room is right next to yours, if you need anything just come to me, okay? You won’t bother me. And feel free to sleep as long as you want to. This is your room and only yours.”

The Angel nodded and gave Sam a thankful look. He didn’t know what to say or do, he had to process what just happened. The human wished him a good night and he returned the words, nothing more than a silent mumbling. When the door closed he moved to the bed and sat down, confused but strangely content. Sam had taken him in, he treated him with respect and was caring, he even gave him his own room. Never before someone had treated him equal, almost like a human. Lucifer laid down, his wings behind him perfectly fitting onto the bed with him. It felt nice not lying on the floor, but it would have been better to have Sam next to him. He felt the need to protect this boy, to make him happy and feel him close. He never wanted to be close to a human, but this one was different. Lucifer wondered if this was what love felt like.

Sam didn’t sleep, he laid in his bed, thoughts running wild in his head. It was strange that he felt this sudden attraction, he wasn’t sure where it came from or why it was there, but it didn’t feel wrong. Lucifer was an Angel, yes, but he was such an amazing one. And Sam needed him, he didn’t want him to go away again. Sighing he rolled to the side, wishing more than before that he could just lay down next to Lucifer and feel his wings wrapped around him again. He knew it was a dangerous wish in this society, but he couldn’t fight it. The moment he saw Lucifer he knew that he would never be able to live without him again, it was something so deep inside of him, like an instinct, that pulled him towards this Angel. Not even Jess, his ex-girlfriend, made him feel like this. This feeling for Lucifer was pure, almost innocent.

None of them had the slightest idea that the other felt the same longing inside, they both didn’t even think about this possibility. Angels and humans, they weren’t made for each other like this. One was made to serve the other, not to love them.

This night Sam didn’t dream, even though he always did. But Lucifer dreamt, the first dream in many years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are so many things Lucifer needs to learn, one of them is that he is worth something. Sam isn’t happy when he wakes up alone, but of course he knows its better. This day will hopefully be better for the Angel than the last were, but it seems not everyone wants Lucifer the way Sam wants him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad so many of you enjoy this story, it really means a lot to me and all your messages and kudos are very encouraging ♥

Sam didn’t know why he expected to wake up to wings around him and a strong arm holding him, but when he opened his eyes and none of these were there he was a little sad. It was probably better this way though, he knew that of course.  Since it was still quiet in the house he got into his clothes without much hurry, wondering if and how Lucifer had slept. Carefully he peaked into the others room before going to the kitchen, finding the Angel curled up inside his wings, sleeping peacefully. He wanted nothing more than to crawl up next to him, but he promised himself not to do something stupid, so he left him sleeping.

With a smile on his face Sam went downstairs to make breakfast and coffee, hoping Lucifer would appreciate it. For the first time in months he was happy when he scrambled eggs in the pan and the coffee machine worked. Sam never bothered to make himself much for breakfast, yet alone lunch, it always felt wrong when he sat at the table alone, with no one to share with. He was just checking the fridge for some orange juice when he heard steps on the stairs, slow and heavy. 

“Morning!” Sam greeted the still sleepy Lucifer who rubbed his eyes, surprised to see him awake already. “I’m making breakfast, sit down, you can get some too if you’re hungry.”

He filled two mugs with steaming coffee while Lucifer sat down, still silent. Two plates with eggs, bacon and pancakes, as well as two glasses of orange juice later he sat down too, smiling.

“How did you sleep? I hope the bed was okay.”

“It was good. I… what is all this?” Lucifer looked at the many things Sam had made, more than confused. Especially the coffee was interesting him, but he was hesitant because he never used mugs normally. Not that his previous owners let him ever sit on a table in the first place or gave him actual food.

“That’s coffee, but be careful, it’s hot. And bitter. You can add sugar though.” Sam put a few cubes of sugar into his own coffee, explaining the rest on the table while stirring. “Just try what you want to, I didn’t knew what you might like.”

Lucifer took a spoon from the table, mimicking Sam as he started to eat his eggs. He had to admit it was difficult with his hands still hurting, but he managed to not make a huge mess at least. And they tasted heavenly, so much better than anything he ate before. With the mug he had more problems though and eventually gave up frustrated. Of course Sam noticed, but instead of laughing he smiled softly.

“Wait, I have something that might help.” He said and left the kitchen, only to come back two minutes later with something that he now squeezed out of a tube. “Give me your hands.”

Lucifer did as he told him and Sam carefully started to rub the white balm in his hands on his. He was very gentle with him, making sure every inch of his skin was covered and massaged it in until nothing was visible anymore. When Lucifer gave him a questioning look he smiled.

“It will ease the pain. Give it some minutes and you will be able to use them better.”

The Angel couldn’t really believe that it was so easy, but apparently it was, because only three minutes later he was able to open and close his hands almost without pain. When he tried to take the mug this time his hands didn’t fail him and he was able to take a sip from the dark liquid. He put the mug down, shook his head and quickly added some sugar before trying it again, this time without making a face.

Sam chuckled a little, but he was glad the balm helped and Lucifer was able to eat and drink. Somehow he couldn’t stop smiling since the Angel was with him, it was nice having him around, having company and someone to talk to. Not only that though, Lucifer was different. He wasn’t judging or anything, he was just careful and… nice.

“After breakfast we can go out and find you some clothes if you want to.”

Lucifer looked up from his almost empty plate, a little surprised. He totally forgot that Sam wanted to buy him clothes and he still couldn’t really believe it.

“I don’t want you to spend even more money on me.” He said a little uncomfortable, but Sam shook his head.

“But I _want_ to.” Sam said and took one of Lucifer’s hands over the table. “Lucifer, I want you to be happy. I don’t mind buying you new clothes.”

Lucifer smiled a little, not only because of the others caring words, but also because of this gentle touch. He didn’t want to cause Sam any trouble, but it was very nice that he offered this.

“Okay. I’ll be good, promised.”

“Just be you, that’s all I want.”

Sam didn’t want Lucifer to be a good pet, or to be good at all. For him he was more than what others saw in him, for him he was a friend. They quickly finished their breakfast silently and after Lucifer helped Sam clean the table they made themselves ready to leave.

When Sam opened the door and was about to step out Lucifer hesitated though, something seemed to trouble him.

“What’s the matter?” Sam asked confused.

“My wings… won’t you tie them together?”

“No.” Sam smiled and stepped up at the Angel. He gently brushed over the warm feathers with his hand. “Your wings are beautiful, Lucifer. I would never tie them together.”

For a moment the Angel only looked at Sam, not sure if he was saying the truth or not. But Sam just smiled, the same happy smile he had since Lucifer met him and he couldn’t imagine him lying.

“I will be careful with them.” He promised instead of arguing. Lucifer was never allowed to walk around with untied wings, he wasn’t used to it at all, but he carefully folded them behind his back so they took up as little space as possible. No, he wouldn’t embarrass Sam, that was the least thing he wanted. When wanted to go outside this time he held out a hand for Lucifer, who took it confused. But it felt nice holding his hand, he couldn’t deny it, and with a small smile he followed him outside.

The day was cold, almost as cold as the last one, but Lucifer didn’t mind and Sam didn’t seem to either. He walked close to the Angel, who draped one of his wings around the human’s shoulder slightly, a sign of utter trust that he would never show anyone else. When Sam noticed the gesture he smiles up at Lucifer, his eyes reflecting the sun in the most beautiful way the Angel could imagine. Yes, others shot them strange looks, but Sam ignored them the best he could. Lucifer was more affected by them, these looks were hateful towards him, who almost behaved like a human so close to his owner.

Shortly before the shop they were heading to Sam was suddenly grabbed from a small side street, dragged away from Lucifer, who instantly spread his wings behind him, luckily without knocking anyone over. Two guys were holding the boy in a tight grip, a knife on his throat.

“What do we have here?” one of them growled, stepping up at Lucifer. “This one will bring us some money for sure. What pretty wi-“ he couldn’t finish his sentence, the moment his hand reached up, surely to grab Lucifer’s wings, the Angel leashed out slamming them into his face with so much force that he was thrown against the wall. The other one let the knife fall and instantly stepped back from Sam, but Lucifer walked up to him, who almost peed his pants now.

“No one touches my owner.” Now it was Lucifer’s turn to growl, but from him it sounded so much more dangerous, so much more cold, that even Sam was frightened for a moment. Lucifer put his hand around the man’s throat, lifting him up and pushing him against the wall. “You will go and you will take your petty friend with you. If you ever come near my owner again I will end you. Are we clear?”

It was the longest Lucifer had spoken since he was with Sam, but for this it was worth the pain in his throat. The man nodded eagerly when the Angel let him to the ground and ran over to his unconscious friend, dragging him away from the scenery as fast as he could. Lucifer didn’t care for them anymore, he just turned around and helped Sam up from his cowering position.

“Did they hurt you? Are you alright?” He asked, worried sick that they might have damaged him in any way, or worse, that he scared him away himself.

“No, no I’m fine Lucifer, thanks to you.” Sam rubbed over his throat and smiled a little, still shocked by what just happened. But Lucifer didn’t even hesitate for a moment, he examined the situation and without any doubts he saved him. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“It wouldn’t matter. You are safe, that matters.” Lucifer declared, a slight hint of pride in his voice. Yes, he would keep Sam safe, no matter what happened. “But they attacked you because of me.”

“I don’t care.” Sam said and took Lucifer’s hand into his again, the angel instantly going back to his previous position, one wing draped on his shoulder. “Let’s just go.”

Lucifer nodded and they continued their way. Now he didn’t even want clothes anymore, all he wanted was Sam to be safe and back home, but he promised. The shop they entered looked expensive and Lucifer instantly felt guilty that Sam would spend so much money on him again. Still, he followed the human inside, his wings now completely folded back behind him to not knock anything over.

The woman behind the counter didn’t look too happy to see the Angel inside, but she stayed silent as they walked by. Sam instantly took Lucifer to the right section where they sold clothes in his size.

“Tell me what you want, I don’t mind how much. I still have some money from my parents, so don’t worry about that.” Sam smiled, as if he could read Lucifer’s mind.

The Angel quickly found a few things he liked, mainly shirts and a jacket, as well as some button up shirts like Sam wore. The clothes strangely resembled the ones of his owner and as Sam carried them over to the counter he smiled a little, noticing it too. Lucifer followed him close, not wanting to risk another incident like before. The woman watched him, wary and suspicious, but since Sam was paying her Lucifer thought his presence was accepted. If he would come alone she would surely have thrown him out.

With two bags they left, Sam happy and Lucifer with him, just because this smile was so infectious that he had to be. On their way back Lucifer insisted to carry the bags more than once, but Sam always refused, telling him that it was not his job to carry stuff for him. The angel really liked the way Sam acted. He was so confident, especially about Lucifer by his side. He was accepting of him, the way he was. He didn’t want to change him or degrade him. Lucifer had forgotten how it felt to be treated equal, how it felt when someone truly liked him. But Sam did both of it and it was the best feeling in the world.

Yes, terrible things happened. His previous owners had been cruel, abusive and enslaved him, but it seemed like he finally found someone who would never do any of this. And Lucifer wanted this human to be happy, he wanted to protect him with everything he had. Never would he let something like before happen again. He would be extra careful from now on and if he had to fight for Sam he would.

“I’m glad you found so many things.” Sam said when they reached the house and he unlocked the door. He already walked in, expecting Lucifer to follow, but the Angel just stood in the door frame, looking at Sam with a smile on his face. “What is it?” Sam asked confused.

“Nothing. I’m just glad you found _me_ , that’s all.” Lucifer said before stepping inside and closing the world out by shutting the door behind him.


End file.
